


【朱修】Half Angel

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina





	【朱修】Half Angel

莫利安回房时已近深夜，他说不出的疲惫仿佛一根快要被压垮的稻草，风霜摧折着挺立起勉勉强强的发颤儿的腰杆。昏黄灯光照射出他佝偻的身形，我注意到他的两鬓不知何时竟然已雪白得发亮，晒谷场曝露给烈阳猛日的干干瘪瘪的颜色。  
他对我说：鲁鲁修，我只能做到这里了。  
他骨节分明的手背已经爬满皱纹，蜿蜒扭曲地长着暗斑，我伸手触碰那些块状的纹路，也许小小的肢体让他感到冰冷不适，他哆哆嗦嗦地抖搂一阵，很快安静下来。  
我尽量平静地说：这不是你的错，娜娜莉的决定，就是一切了。  
我们在这间狭窄地仅有十几米平方的小屋里做过许多艰涩又紧急的决定，为了布里塔尼亚年轻而饱受争议的女皇，也为了那些应该不应该放弃的策略，密室之所以存在，正如谋士之所以隐于皇朝身后，皆有其必要。  
莫利安•菲洛特里夫，在我仍然在世时就是一名忠诚的勇士，他一度为我的Geass所驱使，却没有在杰雷米亚施行的大赦免之后远离这个曾经摆布他为木偶的皇室，他的忠诚，我向来了然于心。他的忠诚，一如他得到的最好的嘉奖，在布里塔尼亚的新皇朝下扮演他独特的角色，几乎不为人所重视。直到三年前，我找上了他，借着他的忠诚和勇气，敢于发出不同的声音，如今，他已然是万众瞩目的一名颇有智慧，发表见解举足轻重，连女皇陛下都无法轻忽的政客要员了。  
这样的莫利安，总是令享誉国际的首席执令官Zero万分头疼。  
——是的，在我的指示下，莫利安提出的行令，总和Zero的意愿背道而驰。但他看起来并不像针对Zero，更无从反对，这使得外间猜测纷纭，不清楚他的具体目的。  
莫利安显得那样无欲无求，却又固执己见——无欲无求的是他，固执己见的是我。他已经很老了，老到可以回到他无数次提起的曾经名为新西兰的出生地，享受舒适的草原和风，作一位悠闲自在玩玩务农的老人。  
但他并没有这么做，因为我仍然需要他。  
“莫利安，莫利安……”我容纳的小小的人形身躯，尽管已有人类完善的细胞构造，但稀薄的血液并不足以让它热起来，冰冷的如同无温的尸体，空洞的好似亡魂的呼唤，竟然让这位老人潸然泪下。  
“陛下……您应该回到在乎您、爱您的人身边，而不该继续浪费您宝贵的时间。”他真诚地劝说，如同过去百多次的口吻。  
我如同过去那样再次摇头拒绝了他。  
我翻开自己的手掌，只有一个橘子种子大小，甚至一个低口杯的杯沿，都可以到我的大腿高度。现在我大概和日本市面上那些塑料人形制品毫无区别，甚至我的形象也和他们颇为相似。想起最初的我，只是毫无生气的一个人形，到不知不觉恢复了温度，有了健全的肢体内脏，衣食住行没有任何的问题，上天让我回来了，却不是我以为的模样。  
其实很是讽刺，像个幽灵一般，也不能正常地上街走动。  
我装作若无其事地对莫利安说：“得了吧，我在你这里，还能享受一间舒适的房间，心情好的时候，还能到外面的院子里走动，你并不担心飞来的鸟，哪里的地鼠，突然出现把我拖走。”  
老人怔怔半晌，似乎才想起会有这样的危机，见到他焦虑的目光，我立刻补充道：“……当然是不可能的，但我要是回到朱……居住在新白羊宫的娜娜莉女皇身边，只会是一个人偶屋的待遇了。”  
莫利安隆隆地笑起来，并不想反驳我，他温柔地说：“陛下，尽管是那样，你也会愿意在最爱的亲人身边吧，我便觉得，如果有一个房子，一块土地，让我和孩子们一起住，我也会欢乐不已。”  
他年事已高，儿孙成群，我们时常说话，从不觉得有年岁的差距，如今我却感受到，我和他的确差着鸿沟般的年纪，即便我在世的时候，他也是爷爷般的年纪了。这使得他对我的劝说无比真诚，万分用心，岁月凝练而出的智慧言语，对一位亲厚的晚辈作出了忠告。  
末了，我这样回他：  
“我会考虑。”

***  
关于归还殖民地以自由的事，布里塔尼亚的女皇花费数年，也未能做到。她睿智而威严的兄长在听行Zero的命令以外，依然用他华丽的口舌之技，说服许多仍然在位的贵族与朝臣，那实在太过漂亮，也许除了我以外，没有人能和他同堂竞技。  
Zero，这名将世界从恶德皇帝手中解救出来，在全世界享誉盛名的大英雄，还没有愚蠢到对那位帝国二皇子的头脑下达什么封禁的命令，浪费他的治世才华。五年前，除了日本以外，真正从布里塔尼亚帝国独立出去的殖民地，真的少之又少，而如果按修奈泽尔的意思，同意日本独立除了让布里塔尼亚重新表态愿意与世界和平的妥协，废除大量军用KMF也不用急于樱矿短缺，根本没有什么好处。  
或者，更因为哪怕无人揭穿，默认Zero出身于日本，这份特殊处还是需要。  
他想用这般手法削减Zero在全世界的威望，当时我借着莫利安，向娜娜莉女皇进言，给予所有殖民地不同的“特区”对待，用以帮助他们过度一个基础，布里塔尼亚征战杀伐的年代，几乎一视同仁，不顾当地情状统统收归领土，如今要让它们分割，反而相当于对部分落后的地区直接断了支持来源，反而会引起危难的动荡。诸如11区原先就有雄厚基础，当然希望快点拿回自主权，而过度依赖布里塔尼亚援助的地区，就没有那么坚持了。  
娜娜莉采用了这个方式，作为过度期，得到大部分国内以及国际的认同，这免于Zero的特殊化，让修奈泽尔的攻击归于无用。  
这是我归来之后，第一个借莫利安施行的策略，也是让他站出前方舞台的第一个策略。  
春夏秋冬，年复一年，仔细算起来，时间并不漫长，但以莫利安的年纪，透支体力和脑力为我周旋，他日渐的辛劳和不支，旁人都看在眼里。  
但他从没有一次对我喊停，这是他的意志，也是他的忠诚。  
我或许真的太过自私了，不管生前还是死后，依然是如此“未练”。  
现在，我安静地呆在这个房间里，等待外间宴会过后即将到来的命运。  
莫利安正如我吩咐的那样，对国会提出了辞任的请求，他会在家中举办晚宴，并且特地邀请Zero出席，就我的情报和消息，Zero虽然和他（也是我）常常在政见上有所出入，却是相当尊重那位老人，今夜也必然会出席。等酒宴纵享结束，莫利安会以鉴赏收藏为理由，把Zero带到这间独隔的密室般的别院……让他来见我。  
想到那个情景，我竟然有丝微的紧张。距离我上次“迫不得已”被杀已经过了五年有余，但那不足以磨灭任何人的记忆，当然……还有情绪。  
Zero……不，朱雀他诚然如我所愿，勤恳而过于忠实地成为那个假面的角色，甚至他协助娜娜莉与修奈泽尔无数次的争斗，也是那样迅速而成熟地变化了，但现在，如果让他知道，或者……不不，这些不是我拒绝或逃避的理由。  
我意识到耳边传来奇怪的嘶嘶咯咯的声音，好像是我正无意识地牙齿发颤，背后冒出怪异的冷汗，双腿几乎要站立不住。平时哪怕有人潜入这间房子，我都会装作一个手办的模样，傲然立于桌上，表情千篇一律地傲慢。如今我却站立不住了，临近的窗户玻璃面映出我无法形容的表情，期待、难过、不安、渴求……这一副怎样的表情！  
我重新站在“镜子”前，盯着自己一身黑色的皇家礼服般的装束，莫利安曾经要以白色皇帝服给我穿上，被严正拒绝了——如果在他的书房看见恶德皇帝的手办，那会变成怎样？他更换了华丽的黑色宫廷服饰，为了让我看起来更像一个手办，我吩咐他订制了夸张的如精灵般美丽的耳饰，一柄华而不实的长剑。如今，我倒要用这副模样见朱雀，稍微一想，耳朵不由自主发热。  
他会怎么说呢？或许会先嚎啕大哭？曾经他是那么爱哭，最后的最后的分别，我也能从他坚定话语里听出一丝只有我才分辨得出的哽咽，他大概又在那面具下哭了吧。  
我想了些有的没的，直到门外传来熟悉的脚步声。

***  
“这、这是陛下……嗯，您熟悉的。”莫利安结结巴巴地介绍，他德高望重的形象荡然无存，像个不知所措的孩子，对身旁肃穆而立的Zero介绍，桌上这个仅仅20公分高，正在用灵异般举措不安地晃动的小人。  
那可绝非什么硬质的手办，更非日本国内广受男女老幼欢迎的那些塑料制品。  
我顶着那个面具下目光如炬的视线，一时竟然结巴了。  
“晚、晚上好。”我这样说，突然意识到不对。  
“好久不见。”我用日语打招呼，时隔五年的生硬。  
面具下的声音是我熟悉而又陌生的语调，以及怀念的语速和节奏。  
“菲洛特里夫阁下，能让我同鲁鲁修单独相处吗？”Zero平静地说。  
“当然。”似乎被奇怪的气氛感染，老人直率地向我告辞，迅速地离开了。  
他走了许久，Zero都没有动作，站在桌上的我沉默地伫立着，看似淡定，背后早已经被冷汗湿透了。  
“鲁鲁修……”  
他的呓语和喟叹，无法用言语描述包容的情感。  
我眼前的Zero脱下他的面具，拉下那层贴身的面罩，露出许久前怀念的容颜。翠绿的眸子深邃多了，他的脸型变化不大，依然比实际年龄要年轻，日本人惯常会用“童颜”来形容一个幼相的人，不过朱雀，他的神色比过往更加严肃，那是Zero的身份淬炼出的不可轻忽的威仪。  
他疾步靠近桌子，双手撑上桌沿，像是一座山压下来，面容紧盯而咄咄逼人。  
“你欠我一个解释。”  
我花尽气力挺直腰背，这不代表我有多怕他，可以想象任何一个人的眼前出现一座山又正要倒下来，都会下意识觉得畏惧，但这座山雕刻着朱雀的脸，看起来栩栩如生，我没理由害怕……嗯，我挺直腰杆，挺得比我过去三年都要直，板着脸孔转了一圈，又一圈，再一圈。  
“看，我成这样了，实在不能去见你们。”我陈述事实，尽量看起来不那么理直气壮。  
朱雀哼了一声，从鼻孔里迸出的气音，似阵风没能动摇我。  
“我和娜娜莉怀疑过，但是从来没有找到证据。”他忽然转了话题，“我们认为菲洛特里夫勋爵的无数建议和你太像了。”  
嗯，没错。你们派来那几个间谍，他们无一例外踏入过这间房，视线在摆出造型的我身上溜过去……我经过最麻烦的一个间谍，把地板掀开意图找点文件，他耽搁的有点久，让我差点没坚持站下去……  
我眨眨眼，应该不用回答他的问题。  
朱雀依然在等待。  
我只好叹息着说：“我再混蛋，也不能阻止一位老人家去颐养天年。”  
“我该庆幸菲洛特里夫年纪老迈吗？”朱雀无比讽刺地说。  
“不，或许我想你了。”我突然说，这让朱雀微微愣住。  
“还有娜娜莉。”我微笑补充。  
他抽动的脸庞看起来略显滑稽，几乎不可闻地叹口气，朝我伸出了手。  
我搭上他的手，让他用双手以一个奇怪的姿势把我“抱”起来，靠在他的胸口。  
“我该给你准备一个玩具屋吗？”他喃喃自语的声音自胸口发闷如雷。  
“留给我一间大屋子吧，可以到院子里走走吗？”我打趣地说。  
“那可不行，哪儿来的飞鸟和地鼠把你拐走了怎么办。”朱雀说。  
我几乎要笑出声来了，不由自主地伸手拍他的面颊，我埋在他的胸前，伸直的掌心触碰到一些奇怪的水渍……笑容消失，我几乎没有勇气抬起头来。  
朱雀的声音平静如洗，仿佛闲聊天气：“娜娜莉会喜欢你这个样子，她小时候就很喜欢娃娃，你记得吗……”  
我想，应该提醒他戴面具，或者对他说，你别哭了。不过，他并不希望我看见他落泪的样子，那是一种怪异的仪式，仿佛应该被彻底心照不宣地遗忘。在我出现以前，他会是什么模样，已经无关紧要。这样从容不迫地边交谈，边落泪，似乎理所当然，这才是朱雀真正的模样，这刻他又变回朱雀的模样。  
他与我，从零而生。

***  
娜娜莉，温婉高贵的女皇，美丽耀眼地几乎让人忍不住要跪下。  
她促狭地眨眼，说了重逢以来第一句话：“我以为……按照朱雀哥哥说的，哥哥你应该只有……这么大？”她比划了一个高度，让我很想捉住那只白皙的手，落下虔诚的一吻。  
现实里，我无法动弹，干巴巴地说：“可能……我住惯了小地方？”  
玩具屋大小已经不能满足我身形的需求，被朱雀接回家不到十天，我就在一个睁开眼睛的清晨改变形貌。那天早上，朱雀穿着Zero服，目不转睛盯着从睡眠中缓缓醒来仍然在揉眼睛的我，用平淡的语气告知：鲁鲁修，你长大了。  
我的大脑没来得及处理那个信息，他已经站起身来，仿若无事般念叨：“今天订个新屋吧。”  
镜子中照出的不再是个20cm的等身手办高度的人形，我比了比自己的身高，怀疑起昨晚吃的食物是不是放了催长剂——这个连人带衣服变成60cm的犹如日本为人熟知的SD娃娃的黑衣皇子是谁？那双紫色眼睛错愕不已还有睁大嘴巴不能闭上的毫无形象可言的失礼愚蠢的家伙绝不是我！  
朱雀显得很高兴，他的秘密医疗小组来检查的时候，他仍然托着面罩覆盖的下巴，心情极好地说：“看来你能出院子了。”  
“鲁鲁修，你可以多想想逛街出游的事，说不定能变回原样。”这小子不凉不热地说，仿佛担忧我被老鼠或者飞鸟带走，只给一座玩具屋是多么天经地义的举止。  
我已经60cm高，毫不费力给他一拳。  
“笨蛋！”  
朱雀抓住的手已经有1/3成人手掌大，无不感慨地说：“鲁鲁修就像一个婴儿。”  
他吻了吻那只小手，抱住身体的时候比过去用力。我抓了抓他栗色的卷毛，安抚他的心情。  
朱雀的头发虽然卷曲但很蓬松，和娜娜莉的柔顺截然不同。我轻柔地顺着娜娜莉的头发，她如今埋在我的肩膀处，如果这可以算埋的话。  
“哥哥……”她哽咽的声音软软绵绵好似撒娇，听到心脏都酥麻不已。  
娜娜莉啊，我好想你。我鼻子一阵酸苦，把眼泪逼回去了。因为她背后站着的那个促狭的男人，简直像看笑话一样，虽然并不能说他不感动。  
“娜娜莉，你快把鲁鲁修弄窒息了。”朱雀这样提醒女皇陛下。  
我可爱的如今长大了的妹妹听见，很快放开了我。我擦擦她的眼泪，纸巾在我手里像条手绢。  
“虽然做了很多心理准备，但是……但是……”娜娜莉为这份失礼感到难为情。  
“没关系，娜娜莉。这是我的过错。”我赶紧安慰她。  
那样天使般美丽的容颜，不适合为谁悲伤，为谁落泪。更不适合因为我而愁容满面。过去的事，如今的事，已经比不上所能见到的眼下，无限希冀的未来。  
“朱雀说哥哥是从一个小人变成这样大的。”我亲爱的妹妹破涕为笑。  
是啊，至少不是塑料了。  
我生命中最重要的两个人，围绕在身边，重新聚在了一起。  
我应该深深爱着他们，在察觉这份心意以前，莫利安无数次旁敲侧击的陪在家人身边的心情，早已比我更早地发现。

***  
我曾以完满之姿退出舞台，那也许更如某种意义残缺。  
我的两位至亲者，愿意将残缺的延续称之为幸福。  
他们感恩这份延续胜于一切。  
握住的手比我稍稍厚实，岁月将曾经惯常驾驶KMF的茧子也磨平了，那双腥风血雨的手曾经非常实用，胜过许多战役。背上安稳轻柔的呼吸，连同切实温热的身躯贴平的触感，充实而无比安全。  
我看见天花板镶嵌的平镜里映出两个相同身形的人影，一个睁着若有所思的眼睛，一个闭眼安然入睡。他们交握的双手似水如流年。  
也许是命运的厚待，或是未来的不忍。  
时光回溯不曾厚此薄彼。

End


End file.
